1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary fluid regulator, in particular a rotary fluid regulator for controlling a fluid flow in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotary fluid regulators are known in the prior art. For example, DE 10 2011 120 798 A1 discloses a rotary fluid regulator with a housing and a rotary disk with openings is received rotatably in the housing. Fluid flow is led through the openings perpendicular to the plane of the rotary disk so that a diversion of the fluid through 180° is performed within the housing with an adverse effect on the pressure drop.
DE 100 53 850 A1 discloses a rotary fluid regulator in the form of an eccentric valve with at least one pivotable plate that can be placed in contact with a valve seat. The disk pivots from the valve seat to control a fluid flow through an outlet opening. The pressure drop is still very considerable due to the position of the disk during the opening of the valve.
It is the object of the invention to provide a rotary fluid regulator that is of simple construction, but nevertheless permits good adjustability or regulation of fluid flows with a small pressure drop. A reliable and energy-saving setting of an intermediate position should also be possible.